Sakura
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Robin tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Zoro y, luego de haber estado separados durante dos años y sin saber que les puede deparar el futuro, es consciente de que dejar pasar el tiempo era arriesgarse a no poder confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él; pero no se trataba de algo tan sencillo de hacer, ¿o sí lo era?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

Su objetivo se encontraba sentado en medio del bosque apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de todo. Esta no era la primera vez que había pensado actuar pero sí la más cerca se encontraba de llevarla a cabo tanto que sus pies la llevaron frente a su dormido blanco antes de que fuera consciente de haber dado siquiera un primer paso en su dirección. Y el motivo por el que no lo había dado era uno de lo más obvio conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que se hicieron nakama bajo el beneplácito de Luffy.

―¿No te había dicho que no te me acercases de esta manera?― le preguntó Zoro aún con el ojo cerrado, ambos en realidad.

Esa pregunta le hizo recordar el momento en que se lo había dicho y logró que le brotase una sonrisa en sus labios. Por supuesto que no tardó mucho en tomar las riendas de la conversación.

―¿Aún no te fías de mí, Zoro?

Ella le dejaba bien claro que sí lo hacía al usar su nombre en lugar del antiguo apodo con el que se había referido a Zoro desde que se conocieron: kenshi-san.

―Lo que no me gusta es que me molesten cuando estoy durmiendo― le contestó abriendo su ojo derecho y clavándoselo en su sonriente rostro―, Robin.

―Pero ya te encuentras despierto y, hablando de cosas que te gusten o no lo hagan― sí, así decidió meter el tema a conversación―, me gustaría hablarte de algo que resulta ser muy importante para mí, Zoro.

En verdad tampoco es que le llamase por su nombre de continuo por lo que su uso trataba de dejarle claro que no se trataba de un tema sin importancia sino todo lo contrario. Tanto que fue a buscarle en medio del bosque para poder hablarlo a solas.

―Bueno, tú dirás entonces, Robin― se resignó Zoro apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas encogiéndolas contra su pecho―. ¿Nani?

Robin le estaba ofreciendo la mano para que se la cogiera y se pusiera en pie.

―Si no te es mucha molestia me gustaría hablarlo mientras caminamos un poco― ¿su sutil manera para llevarlo de regreso al Sunny evitando que se perdiera por ahí? Uno podría haberlo pensado si no fuera porque su rostro denotaba seriedad.

―No sé por qué pero estoy seguro de que me vendría bien algo para beber― se dijo cogiendo de la mano a Robin y poniéndose en pie. Las sorpresas siguieron surgiendo cuando Robin no le liberó su mano derecha sino que se puso a caminar obligando a Zoro, una manera de decirlo, a seguir su ritmo.

A primera vista uno jamás podría llegar siquiera a imaginar, incluso con la ayuda visual de las tres katana que descansaban sobre la cadera derecha de Zoro, que a estos dos se les podía considerar una pareja de akuma. Por lo menos algo de ello podía verse en el aspecto de Zoro, con su abrigo verde a juego con su haramaki, el fajín rojo y las tres susodichas katana. Además de ese par de cicatrices bien visibles, la que cruzaba su pecho, expuesto con el abrigo abierto, y la que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. En cambio Robin aparentaba todo menos ser una criatura diabólica a la que se le negaría su simple existencia viéndola llevando un vestido babydoll de gasa sin mangas, de tirantes ajustados con escote de diseño triangular bastante generoso y la falda, que caía desde el busto bajo los pechos, tenía unos amplios volantes, o estos más bien surgían al caminar pues se trataba de un corte clásico muy simple. Era de un sutil color beige con reflejos morados que surgían al caminar con la ondulación de la tela formando los volantes. Unas sandalias abiertas de color morado, y con una flor justo en medio del pie, por detrás de los dedos, remataba su inocente vestuario. Si es que no contabas con sus gafas de sol que llevaba levantadas en la cabeza sobre su larga brillante melena azabache suelta al viento.

Ella sonreía feliz, sin poder evitarlo, mientras que Zoro no tenía ni idea de cómo podía haber acabado en esta situación… hasta que recordó el cómo.

―¿No tenías algo que contarme, Robin?― el uso de su nombre era para devolverla al presente, y traerla de donde fuera que se encontrase en estos momentos.

―Sí, es cierto. Me dejé llevar por la situación― admitió apretando ligeramente la mano de Zoro quien mostró cierta sorpresa por la actitud de su nakama pero no hizo, o dijo, nada al respecto―. Algo que ya sabes sobre mí es que he estado huyendo de la Marina y el Sekai Seifu desde los ocho años y que me pasé esos siguiente veinte años sin confiar en nadie más que en mí misma porque la gente me demostró que no podía confiar en ellos debido a mi pasado y a la alta recompensa que pusieron por mi cabeza― Robin sonrió con gesto melancólico―. Pero eso incluso sería empezar el relato ya avanzado. En primer lugar debería explicarte cómo crecí. Tanto mi padre como mi madre eran koukogakusha y dedicaron sus vidas tratando de resolver el misterio del Siglo Vacío, el Kūhaku no Hyaku-nen, pero mi padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía dos años y mi madre me dejó atrás al intentar continuar con la investigación. Pasé mi juventud aprendiendo con el resto de koukogakusha del Clan de Ohara para poder acompañar a mi madre y serle útil en sus investigaciones cuando regresase pero el día que regresó fue el último día de Ohara en este mundo.

Zoro seguía en silencio no queriendo interrumpir a Robin su relato aunque se percató de que ella en ningún momento le llegaba a mirar casi como si estuviera hablando para sí misma que contándole algo a él. Pero por la manera en que su mano se apretaba contra la suya sí que sabía de su presencia.

―Ese fatídico día se conjuntaron varios sucesos. A la isla llegó un gigante que había pertenecido a la Marina, Jaguar D. Saul, y que luego supe que había ayudado a escapar a mi madre que había sido detenida pero aunque sus caminos se habían separado terminaron por encontrarse en Ohara. También llegó el CP9 en busca de mi madre y para determinar si los miembros del Clan de Ohara habían cometido el delito de investigar los poneglyphs. Cuando lo descubrieron activaron la Buster Call― la voz de Robin llegó a quebrarse por la emoción de sus recuerdos―. Todos mis tomodachi, el profesor Clover, Kuroubā Hakase, e incluso mi madre murieron aquel día. El día en que me pude reencontrar con mi madre, a la que pude coger de su mano― el agarre de Robin se hizo más firme―, y quien me abrazó antes de obligarle a Saul a que me sacara de Ohara y me pusiera a salvo. Saul dio su vida cumpliendo la petición de mi madre siendo derrotado por Kuzan quien, en honor al nombre de Saul me permitió escapar. Solamente buscábamos saber la verdad pero nos tildaron de monstruos, los Ohara no Akuma-tachi, los demonios de Ohara. Cada persona con la que me cruzaba y descubría mi identidad siempre me traicionaba por lo que no tardé mucho en ser consciente de que en este mundo solamente podría confiar en mí misma… a pesar de las últimas palabras que me dijo Saul. Que ahí fuera se encontraban aquellos quienes se convertirían en mis nakama, algo irónico porque, en aquellos momentos, solamente habían nacido Franky y Brook, bueno, Brook ya había muerto por aquel entonces, ¿verdad, Zoro?

―Alzaste muros para protegerte del mundo. Sí, lo entiendo, ¿pero para qué me lo cuentas, Robin?

Sí, solamente faltaba un poco más y todo estaría dicho y luego que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

―Cuando Luffy derrotó a Crocodile y salvó mi vida, a pesar de que ya había admitido mi final, permitiéndome unirme a los mugiwara era consciente de que al final actuaríais como todos los demás por lo que no cerré la posibilidad de ser traicionada y, por tanto, de usaros para mis propios fines― por primera vez Robin se volvió hacia Zoro y le ofreció una sonrisa inocente―. Sí, al final tenías toda la razón para desconfiar de mí, Zoro. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, por alguna razón, no tuviera que acabar de esa manera porque era la primera vez que me encontraba con un grupo de personas como vosotros.

―"¿Siempre están tan animados?"

―Fufufufu… cierto, aquello me había cogido por sorpresa que me empecé a hacer la idea de que no tendría que traicionaros.

―"Nunca pensé que navegar y desembarcar pudiera ser también apasionante."

Robin negó para sí misma.

―Pero al final mi pasado se interpuso entre el mundo y mi felicidad. Actué de manera precipitada porque no quería ser traicionada por vosotros y pensé que era mejor ser yo quien traicionase ya que daba el tipo para ello, ¿no lo crees así, Zoro?― si se esperaba algún tipo de disculpa por parte de su nakama se quedó con las ganas porque no la recibió―. Pero hicisteis todo lo contrario a traicionarme, me ofrecisteis mi vida, un futuro y eso, irónicamente, me provocó mayor temor porque así es la vida cuando tienes algo preciado que te pueden arrebatar. Dar la vida para protegerlo si termina siendo necesario. Nuestras vidas se encuentran constantemente en el filo y, tras los sucesos en Sabaody, quedó bien claro que en cualquier momento puede llegar el último segundo de nuestras vidas en este mundo― Robin se detuvo y Zoro junto a ella―. Resulta muy sencillo que te puedan quedar cosas sin hacer, proyectos sin terminar, técnicas sin aprender, comidas por degustar,… confesiones que realizar…

Finalmente estaban llegando al punto importante de esta revelación por parte de Robin y posando una mano sobre la boca de Zoro le instó a no decir nada… de momento. Claro que si se habían parado cómo era que Zoro terminó sintiendo el tronco de un árbol contra su espalda.

―Onegai, Zoro, déjame continuar o de lo contrario n seré capaz luego― los labios del kenshi se mantuvieron juntos dejándole claro que no diría nada. Robin apartó la mano pero lo hizo deslizando sus dedos sintiendo el contacto de aquellos labios. Ese contacto…―; porque esta es la primera vez que te hablo directamente pero luego de una ingente cantidad de intentos fracasados por mi cobardía. Porque por muchos años que pudieran haber pasado aún sigo teniendo deseos simples como ser cogida de la mano y dar un paseo de esa forma. El ser abrazada por esa persona tan especial para mí y… tener las fuerzas para confesar los sentimientos que no hacen más que acumularse en el corazón hasta terminar por desbordarlo― Robin fijó su mirada castaña en el rostro de Zoro, en aquel ojo intenso y vivaz―. Poder mirarle a la cara, a su ojo, y tener el valor de admitir que hace mucho que lo ves como alguien más que tu nakama. Que puede aceptar el que dé su vida por los suyos pero que una parte de sí misma se iría con él al otro mundo. Que puede tener a su alcance todas las palabras de este mundo, en todos los idiomas que hayan existido, y ser incapaz de poder decirle dos palabras de lo más simples porque solamente son palabras y no pueden dar fe de todo lo que realmente siente. Porque si una imagen no es suficiente, con tu propia persona, si mil palabras son insuficientes, con tu propia voz, ¿cómo puedo declararte con total claridad lo que has provocado que brotase desde el fondo de mi corazón?

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso que brotaba de la pasión nacida de los sentimientos que Robin había ido enterrando profundamente en su corazón para que estos al final terminasen por brotar a su pesar y florecer en un hermoso…

―¿Oi, Robin?

La voz de Nami, mucho más cerca de lo esperado, detuvo a Robin quien apoyó la frente contra el tronco del árbol antes de darse la vuelta para encarar la llegada de su nakama con la mejor de las disposiciones por su parte.

―Aquí, Nami― llamó Robin.

La akage se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Robin sorprendiéndose en primer lugar por el vestuario que llevaba y en segundo que parecía estar sola.

―¿Estás sola? Creía haber visto a Zoro por aquí― se dijo Nami desechando luego dicha posibilidad―. Lo más seguro es que esté en la otra punta de la isla. ¿Has encontrado el descampado para el picnic?

―Así es, es un hermoso campo de flores donde hay una zona de césped perfecta para ello. Estoy segura de que a todos les gustará el lugar― Robin le dijo la localización de dicho lugar para que así Nami pudiera ordenar a los demás llevar todo hasta allí.

―Muy bien, no podía esperar menos de mi onee-chan― dijo con tono divertido―. Y, sobre lo otro, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas, Robin?

Bajando la mirada negó lentamente.

―Me parece que se trata de un tema en el que no se puede para uno a pensar mucho porque resulta del todo contraproducente pues empiezas a perder la noción de la realidad y te formas tus propias expectativas, mucho más altas de lo que las probabilidades lógicas te indican.

―Vamos, que te imaginas el mejor escenario― trató de aclararlo Nami―. Y hablando de eso, ¿de qué se trata?― le preguntó pegándose a Robin y dándole unos golpecitos con el codo de manera cómplice―. Ya sabes que a mí me puedes contar lo que sea.

―Fufufufu… no creo que esa misma frase puedas utilizarla con los demás― Nami sacó la lengua descaradamente sin ningún rastro de vergüenza ante lo cierto de las palabras de Robin―. Me apetece caminar un poco más antes de regresar, si no es mucha molestia, pero te aseguro que llegaré a tiempo antes de que Luffy quiera comer.

―Entonces ya llegarías tarde― dijo Nami con resignación―. Está bien, estoy segura de que Sanji y los demás estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarme, por la cuenta que les trae― se despidió de Robin con un gesto de la mano―. Oh, se me olvidaba. ¡Cuándo veas a Zoro díselo!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Sakura:** Señuelo.

Sí, le acabo de dar a Robin la habilidad de crear, aparte de los ya vistos Robin _fleur_, copias _fleur_ de aquel a quien previamente ya había visto. Un Zoro _fleur_ para practicar XD y no hay que ser mal pensado con semejante posibilidad, digo, frase ;P

Aquí se tenía que acabar la historia pero, sin querer, seguí escribiendo un poquito más para terminar… ¡estropeándola! T.T por tanto, si no quieres leer semejante tragedia quédate con la historia hasta aquí… de lo contrario, ¡es tu responsabilidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura**

Con estas enigmáticas palabras Nami se perdió de vista entre los árboles de aquel bosque y la luz que se filtraba por ellos.

¿Decírselo a Zoro cuándo le viera? ¿Pero decirle qué? Nami no podía estarse refiriendo al tema que tenía con tanta congoja a Robin, ¿verdad?

―¿No te había dicho que no te me acercases de esta manera?― la súbita aparición de la voz de Zoro detuvo el caminar de Robin quien, siguiendo el origen de la voz, acabó por encontrárselo sentado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

―Es posible, si me dijeses algo más podría recordarlo, Zoro.

Abriendo el ojo Zoro se encontró con una visión que era imposible que pudiera responder al apodo de Akuma no ko por el que se conocía a Robin. Eso o ciertamente los akuma no eran lo que parecían a primera vista.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―Yume― murmuró Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

―¿Masayume?― sugirió Robin quieta en el sitio sin moverse mientras Zoro se ponía en pie de manera que quedaron muy juntos uno frente al otro.

―¿Sueño que se hace realidad?― repitió Zoro confuso―. ¿Por qué podría haber dicho eso? Más bien sería _masao yume_.

¿Un sueño cadavérico?

―Fufufufu… ¿este es el mejor escenario? En verdad no va como había imaginado.

Hablando de confusiones.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

La confusión era tan natural que Robin alzó una mano, propia, y la posó con sumo cuidado copando la mejilla de Zoro. Podía sentirlo.

―Oh, error mío― admitió Robin pero sin apartar su mano. Era el verdadero Zoro que, casualidades de la vida, se encontraba justo en esta zona del bosque durmiendo tal y como había propuesto la propia Robin en sus simulaciones pero ya que se encontraba aquí y despierto―. Me gustaría hablarte de algo que resulta ser muy importante para mí, Zoro.

―Si es algo tan importante no sé yo si seré la persona apropiada, Robin. Estoy seguro de que a Nami no le importaría…

―No, estoy segura de que no le importaría― le interrumpió Robin sabedora de más sobre el asunto en cuestión que Zoro―; pero tengo que hablarlo contigo― le dijo apartando la mano del rostro de su nakama pero dejándola entre los dos ofreciéndosela a Zoro―. Si no te es mucha molestia me gustaría hablarlo mientras caminamos un poco.

Zoro miraba para aquella mano como si tuviera un cartel de peligro tatuado.

―¿Es para llevarme de vuelta al Sunny porque crees que por mi cuenta no llegaría a tiempo para el dichoso picnic ese?― preguntó Zoro con una obvia acusación en su tono de voz.

―No, es que me gustaría hablarlo dando un paseo cogidos de la mano.

Vale, ¿por qué Zoro tenía la sensación de que habría sido mejor la otra opción?

―¿Te encuentras bien, Robin?

Genial, ahora pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo o algo semejante.

―Solamente tú podrás responder a eso, Zoro― le contestó ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano―. ¿Vamos?

―Tú dirás entonces, Robin― dijo Zoro cogiéndola de la mano―. Pero tengo la sensación de que una gran cantidad de sake debería ser parte de todo esto. Antes o después pero voy a necesitar una buena cantidad de sake para entender qué sucede aquí.

Robin no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa porque ella era de la misma opinión. Ahora solamente esperaba que el sake de sus labios fuera del agrado de Zoro.

―¿Creía que querías contarme algo, Robin?

Cierto. Todo comenzaba con un paso aunque, en esta ocasión, lo haría con uno bien acompañado.

―Sí, es cierto. Me dejé llevar por la situación― no fue una acción consciente por su parte, al apretar ligeramente la mano de Zoro, como había hecho en su simulación sino que fue algo que le salió de forma natural. La sorpresa real le llegó cuando sintió como Zoro le devolvía el gesto como si fuera consciente de que esto, fuera lo que fuera, era algo importante para Robin y necesitaba su apoyo. Nakama, ¿no?―. Algo que ya sabes sobre mí es que…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Sakura:** Señuelo.

Sí, le acabo de dar a Robin la habilidad de crear, aparte de los ya vistos Robin _fleur_, copias _fleur_ de aquel a quien previamente ya había visto. Un Zoro _fleur_ para practicar XD y no hay que ser mal pensado con semejante posibilidad, digo, frase ;P


End file.
